


Come Home With Me II

by rejectedusername



Series: Haywoodstown: The Myth. The Musical [4]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Hadestown AU, M/M, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Epilogue 2 ofHaywoodstown





	Come Home With Me II

**Author's Note:**

> [Come Home With Me II](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVrphqWB4_A)

As the years went on, Michael had to live his life alone because Lindsay sold her soul and became trapped in the Haywoodstown Mines all those years ago. Sure, he had Gavin to keep him company, and he had even managed to befriend Jeremy, but he still missed his one true love. Gavin and Jeremy were able to give him updates on how Lindsay was doing, but it wasn’t the same. He knew he’d meet her again one day when he finally passed away.

Seventy-five years passed before it was Michael’s time. He was barely awake when it finally happened, one day during the summertime of year. Gavin abandoned his new friends, Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo, that day because he felt that Michael’s time was up. Gavin sobbed as he watched Michael pass away.

After forty-five minutes of sobbing, Gavin finally stepped out of Michael’s hut. Jeremy was leaning against the building.

“I’m sorry Gav,” Jeremy said, apologetically. Gavin looked down at his feet and sniffled. “So, can I go in and collect his soul for Ryan?”

“… It wasn’t there…” Gavin said, quietly.

“Huh?”

“His soul wasn’t there…”

“Oh,” Jeremy’s eyes widened in surprise. “I guess Ryan’s deal didn’t work. I’m really sorry, buddy,” he apologized. Gavin began shaking. Jeremy walked over to him and a gave him a hug. “I guess we gotta go fetch the coroner of this settlement and…”

“No,” Gavin interrupted.

“No?”

“No,” he repeated. He knew Michael’s soul still had to have somehow made it down to Haywoodstown. He paused and took a deep breath. “I’m going home.”

“In the summertime?” Jeremy asked. Gavin remained silent. “Well, I guess needing to go be with your husband after a tragedy like this happened makes sense,” he said as he released Gavin from the hug.

“I’m going home,” Gavin repeated as he stepped away and began walking towards the Haywoodstown Mines.

“Whelp, I guess I’ll get the coroner then,” Jeremy said to himself as he started walking into the settlement.

In the mines that day, everything was going as normal as they could for Haywoodstown. Lindsay had been dwelling on the idea of growing plants in the mines for the past few years and she finally wanted to discuss it with Ryan.

“All I’m saying is that having a greenhouse own here would be a good thing,” she argued to Ryan.

“I know, but,” Ryan tried to explain why they couldn’t grow plants in the mines.

“They would make a lot of people happy.”

“Lind…”

“I know plants would make Gavin happy.”

“Lindsay!” he called out to get her attention. Lindsay focused back on Ryan. “I’m gonna have to say no to the greenhouse. And it’s not because I dislike the idea of growing plants. Because believe me, I could use a few vegetables in my system,” he said as he patted his stomach.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“The air down here isn’t conducive for growing plant matter. We’d need an air purifier and none of the engineers down here know how to build…” he was interrupted by the sudden plume of black smoke forming in the seat next to Lindsay. “Uh, Lindsay,” he tried to warn her.

She looked over and her eyes widened in horror as the plume grew. She shook in fear until the plume dissipated, revealing Michael, looking exactly the same as he looked the day he made his deal with Ryan. Ryan’s eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled. He opened his mouth to welcome Michael back to Haywoodstown. “It’s you!” Lindsay said first, in shock of seeing her husband.

Michael looked up saw Lindsay. He thought he must have fallen back asleep and was dreaming. “It’s me,” he replied with a smile.

“Michael!” she said as she broke into a grin.

“Lindsay. Please, come home. I’m not going back alone.”

“You are…” Ryan tried to interrupt.

“This is,” Lindsay started, then she shook her head. “How’d you get here? On the train?” she asked.

“It was the deal we…” Ryan tried to start again.

“Nah, I walked. I walked and sang,” Michael replied.

“But, how’d you get beyond the wall?” Lindsay asked.

“I sang a song so beautiful the stones wept and they let me in. And I can sing us home again.”

“We are,” she paused and shook her head. “No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can.”

“Were you always this confident?”

“When I look at you I am.”

“When you look at me, what do you see?”

“I see someone stronger than me, I see somebody who survives… I see my wife.” Michael said as he got off his seat and over to Lindsay. He got down on one knee and grabbed her hand.

“Why are you getting on your knees?” she asked in confusion.

“I’m asking you to marry me. Marry me. Say “I do”. I came all this way to ask you to.”

“Michael… We’re already…”

“Lindsay.”

Ryan groaned at the conversation in front of him. “ **ENOUGH!** ” he exclaimed in a booming voice more powerful than he ever had before. He clasped his hands over his mouth in shock at the sound. Michael and Lindsay jumped in fear.

“Ryan…” Lindsay murmured.

Ryan removed his hands from his mouth, took a deep breath, and sighed. “Can’t you see Mr. Jones, you made a deal? Gave your word and took a vow. See, it was all signed and sealed. Your soul belongs to Mr. Haywood, now. You belong to me,” he calmly explained.

“This isn’t a dream? I’m really dead?” Michael asked with uncertainty.

“It appears that that is the case. I’m deeply sorry about your loss of life. Now, we should assign a job for you down here…” he trailed off.

“Michael… you’re really here…” Lindsay said in awe.

“I guess I really am…” Michael said with a fond smile.

“God, how long has it been?”

“Seventy-five years.”

“I can’t believe it…”

“Well, I guess we have to make up for lost time…” Michael said as stood back up.

He pulled Lindsay up from her chair. They both leaned in and their lips came crashing together. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, like they were unfamiliar territory. Lindsay threw her arms over Michael’s shoulders and Michael’s hands migrated to Lindsay’s hips.

“Well, this is all fine and dandy but,” Ryan tried to start. Then he saw Lindsay move her hands to Michael’s ass and Michael begin to play with the hem of Lindsay’s shirt. He immediately stood up and rushed over to Michael and Lindsay. “No, no, NO! You are NOT doing that in here!” he said as he pulled the two of them apart.

“Why, don’t want Lindsay and I to break your office in?” Michael joked.

“Ha, ha,” Ryan laughed sarcastically. “Gavin and I broke this office in years ago.”

“Okay…gross…”

“[Yeah… I may have walked in on that once or twice,](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/c9720d4b-51d2-410f-a4fa-1d7299023d43/dcu8na6-480049db-303c-4dd1-a33f-417a343e6741.png/v1/fill/w_748,h_1069,q_70,strp/oops_by_choscaa_dcu8na6-pre.jpg)” Lindsay admitted with her face flushed with embarrassment.

Michael turned to look a Lindsay. “Seriously?” he asked in disbelief. Her face shied away with embarrassment.

Ryan sighed and pinched his brow. “Great, my second-in-command and her husband are going to be to busy to work. I need to find a job for said husband. That air purifier for a greenhouse Lindsay and I talked about is going to be on the back of my mind…” he thought aloud to himself.

“Air purifier? You need one fixed?’ Michael asked.

“I need one built.”

“Oh… yeah, I could probably do that for you,” Michael offered

Ryan tilted his head in confusion. “But, you’re a musician, not a…”

“I am a musician. But my actual job was an electrician. I also engineered and built new machines to help make life easier. I can build an air purifier.”

“Oh,” Ryan said, blinking in surprise. “Well, that makes two of my problems taken care of. Okay, now you two shoo. The sooner you two are done catching up, the sooner I can get you two back to work.”

“Thank you, but I’m not sure how long we’re gonna be,” Lindsay said.

“Just go catch up like the long-lost lovers that you are,” Ryan said as he pushed the two of them out the door.

“Thank you,” Lindsay said again as the door shut. “Now Michael, come home with me,” she said to Michael. Then the two of them started walking to Lindsay’s living quarters.

Ryan sat back down at his desk and sighed. He looked at his hands. When he made his deal with Michael, he hadn’t actually known if Michael’s soul would actually make it down to the mines. An almost empty promise was all that he could have offered Michael as a thank you, originally. He was surprised, yet happy, that it had actually worked.

Sparks flickered off of his hands. It seemed as though the enchanted gold from all those years ago had given him more power than he originally thought. How much was he really capable of? What did all that power make him?

Ryan ran his hand through his hair, “You’re only a man, Haywood,” he reminded himself. “You’re only a man.”

Ryan shook his head and returned to his paperwork. An hour or so passed and his door slammed open. “MICHAEL?!” a familiar British voice shouted into the office. Ryan looked up to see Gavin frantically scanning his office.

“Gavin, Honey,” Ryan said as he got up to greet his husband. Gavin frowned and tears began to roll down his face. “Sweetheart, no…” he said as he pulled Gavin into a hug.

“Michael die and… he’s not here and… he’s really gone isn’t he…?” Gavin cried.

“No, he’s here, Gavin…”

“What… gonna start spouting that crap about my boi still being in my heart?”

“No. I mean he’s here in the mines. Even found a job for him.”

Gavin blinked and sighed in relief. He squeezed Ryan tighter than pulled away from the hug. “Bollocks, he just got here and you already gave him a job. Are you that business oriented?” he asked with a smile.

“Actually, I sent him and Lindsay away to catch up.”

“Ah, that make sense. He hasn’t gotten laid in seventy-five years so I can only imagine how important that would be…”

“And, I know you normally don’t come down here in the summer, so I was wondering if we could possibly catch up?” Ryan asked. Gavin looked up at him with watery eyes. “I mean, we don’t have to. I know this was a very emotional day for you and I would completely understand if you just want to rest.”

Gavin looked back down and sighed. “Maybe a good shag will make me feel better, again,” he said. He looked back up and kissed Ryan.

They finished their kiss and Ryan smirked. “Let’s break this office in.”

Gavin playfully swatted Ryan’s chest. “You know it’s not the first time we’ve time we’ve done it in here. though it has been a while…”

“So, let’s get back to it, then,” he replied as he pulled Gavin back into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> **Finishing Notes for this AU:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so I know I said Burnie was the leader of the Achieve settlement in the 1930s in [Livin’ It Up On Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618499)
> 
> Gus also exists in this universe. He’s Geoff’s friend from work in the modern times. Haven’t decided if he ever gets contracted to go into the mines.
> 
> Gavin and Ryan have a very active sex life, post-Main Story
> 
> Michael was 25 and Lindsay was 23 in 1935. Michael died 75 years after he made his contract with Ryan, meaning he lived to 100. It also means he passed away in 2010. This means that the part of Haywoodstown that takes place in modern day takes place in 2017.
> 
> When Ryan discovers the cursed gold and the mines cave in in the 1920s, Ryan was 31, Gavin was 24, and Jeremy was 21.
> 
> In the modern day, Jack is 30 and Geoff is 36.
> 
> Geoff is 41 and Jack is 36 when they eventually make contracts with Ryan and join everyone in Haywoodstown after they die. They eventually befriend Ryan and name their trio the Gents to go up against the Lads.
> 
> Geoff and Ryan become sober buddies and Ryan admits some truths to him. He admits that Gavin lost his first best friend, Dan, in the initial collapse of the mines. That had made Gavin very distraught and Ryan didn’t really want him to get like that again. Before he got jealous of Gavin and Michael, he had planned on somehow getting Michael to make a contract with him so his husband wouldn’t have to lose another best friend.
> 
> Geoff admits that he always thought that Gavin was just playing into Ole’ Man Jones’s elderly insanity before he actually met a younger, Haywoodstown version of the man, Michael Jones and Jones’s actually real wife Lindsay Jones.
> 
> Jeremy is very smug about the fact that everything works out in the end. All seven of them eventually visit the surface one night and reminisce about their good times as a happy dysfunctional family.
> 
>  
> 
> **And now the story is complete**


End file.
